


The great rice frenzy

by Wetbee



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Digestion, F/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work for a friend about a stuffing Mako</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great rice frenzy

"Another!" Mako cheered on Ira for another bowl of rice as she was scarfing them one by one as fast as he could prepare them. Ira was getting a little nervous as Mako's belly was expanding to a more rather large size than normally "Mako I don't think you should eat so much you might get sick." Mako ignored his caution as she scarfed the bowl down, letting out a loud burp to show how her stomach was enjoyed the food. Ira wipes his face from some of the spit from the burp "C'mon more!" Mako threw her arm in the air, causing her belly to jiggle up and down lightly as it gives a sickly sloshing as Ira nods and goes back to the kitchen to make more. Ira went back to the kitchen with the empty bowls as he filled them each with large amounts of rice, bringing them back to Mako placing them before her. "I think this should be your la-" Ira's advice was cut off by the loud noises as Mako furiously eat the bowls he had just prepared smiling to him as a bit of rice was on her cheek "but your rice Is the best!" Ira blushes a bit from the compliment as he nods "more?" he looks to the large stomach that was barely keeping Mako's shirt together as she nods "please!" another gurgle fills the room as her stomach wiggles lightly from the anticipation. Soon after Ira comes back with three more bowls of rice "this is the last of it" he places it in front of her as she already digs her chop sticks into it pulling large globs of rice from it as she eats the last three bowls of rice letting her intestines gurgle as they were at hard work digesting the large meal that was filling her belly. Slamming the final bowl onto the table she gives off a loud yawn "sleepy?" Ira asks as he walks over to Mako as she nods lifting her arms into the air "carry me" He makes a face as he looks down to see the bulge of her belly go further than her stretched out legs, finally nodding he leans down picking up the girl. Ira strains as he tries to lift the girl above him but falls back from the heavy weight. Mako lands onto Ira, as her belly covers over his upper chest and head. The sound of digesting food fills Ira's ears as the soft stomach covers his body. He struggles under the weight, even the strength he was could not lift the giant belly that was pinning him down. The rice and liquids begin to churn through her intestines as it gives a sickly churn into Ira's face. Mako, now tired from the full meal falls asleep on Ira as he is still pinned to the girls large belly. The sound grows louder as her stomach continues to digest the food, as some air escape, feeling the burp through vibrations sending Ira chills. "mmpgmmpgh?!" Ira grunts as he tries to lift Mako, but is unable. He begins to feel his air running low as he struggles, eventually feinting under the girls large belly as gurgling fills the room as she burps again.


End file.
